More Than Enough
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Maka's out at night, worrying. There's only one person she can think of who can maker her heart soar above her concerns.  !M!Chrona


The sky is clear and bright. The stars shine, reflecting their light onto the moon. Maka walks along the streets of Death City alone. Her gaze strays towards the moon and she finds comfort in the familiarity of its eerie smile and the blood dripping from its teeth.

She's glad that she was able to escape Soul to take a walk alone. All it had taken was inviting Blair over. The feline woman always brought enough booze to get even Soul drunk. They are currently passed out on the couch with no knowledge that Maka is out. Maka smiles up at the moon, which grinds its teeth back at her. Sighing, Maka looks in front of her to see that she is nearing the edge of town. Right in front of her is the cabaret that her father frequents. An exasperated sigh escapes the girl's lips. She wishes that her father would just pay more attention to her and stop being such a skirt-chaser. "I should be your world," she says out-loud. All Maka wants is for her father to care for the last reminder of his ex-wife instead of trying to _replace_ her.

But Maka refuses to wallow in self-pity. Her determination allows her to punch the wall of the cabaret defiantly before turning and walking back in the direction of the centre of the town. Although her knuckles sting a little, Maka's pride feels better. Even though it's childish, Maka feels like maybe she hurt the building that, through no fault of its own, causes her so much heartache.

Soon Maka reaches an intersection and stops. She can turn left and go home to Blair and Soul snoring, or…

She can continue straight to Shibusen. Maka wants to have someone to talk to and can only think of one person up this late – or early, she supposes.

Maka continues to Shibusen Academy in the heart of Death City. She tries to open the great front doors without making too much noise and is able to get inside without anyone intercepting her, so she decides to continue downstairs into the dungeons. Deep she goes into the catacombs, counting rooms as she goes so as not to get lost.

Eventually Maka approaches the door she's been looking for. Confidently, Maka knocks on the large, metal door.

"Come in," says a timid voice from inside. Smiling, Maka opens the door. Just as she had figured, Chrona sits in Mr. Corner holding Mr. Pillow, wide awake.

"Maka."

The young meisters approach each other slowly before embracing. "I'm glad you're here," the boy whispers before pulling back, seeming to admire Maka, who's doing the same. Chrona's silhouette is almost completely black save for the tips of his pink hair and a fond smile gracing his lips. Maka feels Chrona's hand tighten on her shoulders and smiles, slowly, widely, back at the boy.

"Me too," she replies, reaching a hand up to touch his face, but stops herself. _What if he doesn't know how to deal with that?_ She thinks. The last thing she wants to do is scare him away.

"Would you like to sit down?" Chrona asks and Maka nods. She's led gently to Chrona's bed under the window.

Maka finds herself studying Chrona's features in the moonlight while they sit in a comfortable silence: his dark, troubled eyes, his small lips, his round face, the way his hair is always tousled just right.

Yes; Maka often finds herself wondering what it would be like to be held in those tender arms, to be caressed by those soft hands. Maka realizes, however, that there's very little chance that Chrona realizes her feelings.

"Chrona," Maka finally breaks the silence, "how have you been?"

"Bored," he replies honestly, "it's no fun when you're not around; Ragnarok picks on me more."

"I do not!" The small, black weapon sprouts from Chrona's back and playfully smacks the boy on the back of the head.

"Stop! I don't know how to deal with this," the boy whines as Ragnarok retreats into him.

"Sorry," Maka says, ignoring the interruption. "Soul and I have been busy; there are a lot of Kishin eggs around lately. I want Soul to become a Deathscythe, so we have to constantly go collecting them." There is a pause.

"Why do you want Soul to become a Deathscythe?"

The question shocks Maka a bit but she answers confidently none the less.

"To prove that I'm just as good as my mother," she says. "Everyone worships her, but she's gone now. I want people to appreciate me for me and not for my parents."

Chrona is silent again. "Are you sure?" he finally asks.

Maka is taken aback. She has never been asked to verify her reasons before. "Yes," she answers, "why?"

"It seems to me like there's another reason for your persistence," the boy says. "I could be wrong, but the way you talk about it…no; it's not my place."

"No, go on," Maka encourages, "don't leave me hanging."

"If you say so…" Maka nods, so Chrona continues. "It's as if you persist so to – perhaps – earn your father's respect…and attention." Maka's eyes widen and her lips part a little in astonishment. Chrona, not interrupted, continues. "I think that you might be trying to get your father to notice you for your accomplishments and not for being your mother." Again, an awkward silence fills the room. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to say such things."

A rage flashes through Maka but when she looks at the boy beside her, his eyes so apologetic, the blonde can't help but let it drain away. Once the anger is gone she feels empty and cold. Maka is suddenly aware of the draft coming in through the window and shivers involuntarily. Chrona slowly scoots closer to her and puts his hand on her knee. They look into each other's eyes and sit there for a few eternal moments before the boy tentatively puts his arm around Maka's shoulders. She smiles to herself and shifts into Chrona's chest, leaning against it gently. Chrona breathes in sharply at the extra contact but takes it as a hint to wrap his other arm across Maka's waist. Maka places her corresponding arm on his and they sit there, breathing simultaneously, for a while longer.

"You're right," Maka whispers. "I wish that my father would care about quality of women, instead of the quantity. May be I'm not good enough for him, though. Maybe that's why I've been alone for so long; I'm just not good enough."

"That's not true!" Chrona exclaims, his voice echoing in the stone room. "You're better than just 'good enough', Maka! I don't know about your father but I know that you're more than good enough for me!"

Maka gasps, surprised, and then smiles from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yeah; of course," Chrona replies, "you're my best friend."

Maka's face falls, her eyebrows pinching together. "Right. Best friends."

Ragnarok pops out of Chrona again, arms waving. "You ninny: you messed up!" The sword raspberries, spitting in Chrona's hair before punching him on either side of the head and going in for a double-noogie.

"Hey! Hey! Sorry! I'll try again! I've never done this before; I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Don't apologize to me," Ragnarok pulls back, "and don't screw it up again!" The small black figure recedes quickly out of sight, blending into Chrona's dress.

"Never done what before?" Maka asks, curious.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't mean to make you sad." Chrona squeezes the blonde a bit. "We are best friends, but…I want to be – if you're okay with it – more than friends."

Maka smiles wide again and looks up at the boy holding her. "Really?" She asks again. Chrona nods and holds her tighter. Maka's heart seems to ache from all of her feelings.

"Thank you," Chrona says, "I'm so glad that I met you. If I hadn't then I don't think I would have ever been able to get away from my mother." He rests his head on Maka's. "I never would have been able to love."

Maka pulls away and turns to face Chrona. His eyes widen in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh; I don't know how to deal with this." Chrona's hands ball up into fists and he puts them on his thighs.

"No," Maka reaches forward and puts her hand on Chrona's cheek, "I'm not going to leave. I'm only going to do this." She leans forward and places her lips on the his. She reaches up and clasps her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer.

Soon the surprise wears off and Chrona begins kissing back. His hands wrap around Maka's waist gently and he settles her more comfortably on his lap.

The couple parts, both blushing. Maka rolls over and snuggles under the covers, asleep now that her stress has melted away. Chrona smiles and crawls under the covers, too. It's warm from their body heat and Maka's slender form. Chrona snuggles up to her and closes his eyes. _This is much more comfortable than Mr. Corner,_ is his last thought before sleep catches him, too.

**Hey everyone; I'm back! Sorry it's been so long; summer has been quite busy this year. Our exchange student arrived from Japan last night! He's really cool. He likes anime/manga and video games! He was showing us tricks in Super Smash Brothers Brawl until pretty late last night. xD**

**This story had my first ever beta! Thank you to ****ObsessionsGoTooFar**** for taking time out of your busy schedule to help me! Your suggestions were very helpful and, as you see, I used most of them.**

**Please stay tuned for my next story. It's another Kingdom Hearts one, if you like KH, so see you next time!**

**-Ace**


End file.
